


White Limbs in the Water

by AlkonostStorm



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Male Cecaelia, Tentacle Kink, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlkonostStorm/pseuds/AlkonostStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another rp smut scene turned fic. It all starts with a swimming race but Theoris' opponent may not be what she thinks he is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Limbs in the Water

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably one of the weirder ones because me and JW% cross the line into improbable sex. But hey, at least it's a dream right? Anyway, if you are uncomfortable with reading something containing tentacle kink, feel free to turn back and read another fic.

The lake was pristine, its surface as smooth as glass. After looking over the surroundings, Theoris removed her clothes, revealing the one-piece swimsuit beneath. It was black, though large sections of the middle were cut off to reveal most of her abdomen but for a thick strip running down the middle. The top half was a halter neck, tied into a neat bow at the back of her neck. Once she was certain everything was in order she went into the water, where she began to swim laps at a slow-moderate pace to warm up.

The lake was not massive, making it possible for her to swim the full length of it, from one sandy shore to the other, or perhaps to the still rocky section. And neither was it completely unmoving despite its smooth reflection. The lake was, in truth, a very wide and placid section of a river that ran further on. And while she was swimming Seto looked up from where he was resting by the edge of the lake, where the river fed it. An eyebrow raised as he saw a figure swimming and he stretched himself out before sinking into the water again and swimming as well, matching her leisurely pace with his own.

She caught the new swimmer's eye, wondering where he had come from; she was pretty sure not many people beyond herself knew about this spot but then again, she wasn't always right either. Curious, she began swimming a little faster, wondering if they'd take her challenge.

Seto himself wondered where this other swimmer... from his distance he found it hard to tell who or what it was exactly... had come from. He had 'hiked' up the river to find this private place. Somewhere he could relax without having to deal with the rest of the world. And now somebody was interfering. He kept himself above annoyance, and instead fed his curiosity. She seemed to be pulling away. Well, he wasn't about to let a challenge go unanswered. With a little bit more exertion he increased his speed so that not only would he get a little closer to her, but also pull out a little ahead of her by the time he did. They both seemed to be heading towards a solid rocky bank... a perfect place to kick off of and start the next lap...

She reached the bank first, flipping herself to face the opposite direction as she kicked off. Whoever the other swimmer was, they were good enough to give her a challenge. Had she been able to, she would have grinned at this, anticipation coursing up her spine as she sped up.

He reached the bank shortly afterwards and was lost for a time as his push off was deeper underwater and kept him under for awhile before breaking the surface with a strong motion of his long pale arms. Despite the usual loss of speed when underwater, he actually was almost caught up with her, and started to pass her as they made their way back to the other side together.

She frowned at this and increased her speed, keeping up with him even as her questions regarding him increased.

He seemed to be straining himself as he kept up the pace he had set. She could hear his gasps for breath as she passed him again, and he didn't seem to be paying attention to her. Of course, when she did manage to pass him he caught a glance of her, identifying her a little more clearly. It answered a few of his questions, and he put more of his lower body into the effort, once more pulling ahead to reclaim the lead. Of course, now they were coming up to a sandy shore, and the turn around would be more clumsy...

In the end, they stayed neck-and-neck, the mysterious girl keeping up quite well despite his home advantage. It would go on like this for a while longer until both had worn themselves out...

This Seto could not take. He stayed even with her, even falling behind at times, but each time they neared a bank he would surge ahead, straining himself just a little more, to make certain that he touched it first. Barely. At least, he figured as he continued this race, he could outlast her. He was breathing heavily, it was true, but he also moved more naturally, whereas she would probably grow sore and her muscles start aching.

They must have been at least an hour or so into the race before the girl stopped, calling a halt as she treaded water and tried to relax herself.

He pulled out ahead of her, before circling back. He dove under and tossed his head back, casting his wet hair out of his eyes and blinking away the water as he took a more relaxing water treading stance, even though he was still breathing heavily.

"You're...pretty good..."

She managed to say as she was catching her breath.

 _Among other things_ , her mind couldn't help adding as she noted his looks and overall appearance.

"And you're..."

He bobbed a little still trying to catch his breath.

"Also... quite impressive." He drifted a little closer and seem to to be looking through the clear water down her body before his eyes came back up to gaze into hers.

"Very few... can match me."

"Likewise."

She raised an eyebrow at how he seemed to be checking her out but then again, she did the same thing seconds earlier.

"You swim here often?"

He asked, still getting his breathing under control. His chest was bare and easily studied, though beneath that the water made it hard to see.

"Frequently. You?"

She replied, shifting so that she was floating on the surface of the water.

He frowned a little.

"Sometimes. I thought I had found somewhere I could enjoy alone. I suppose I'll need to find somewhere else to get away from the crowds."

He watched her lean back, fascinated by what he saw of her body, her breasts in their swimsuit cresting the water and her toes as she lay floating.

"Oh...I did not realize this was your secret spot...I mean, I came across it while trying to find one myself..."

She caught his gaze lingering over her body but did not mind that at all, stretching out one leg into the air before lowering it into the water again.

He gave her leg an appreciative gaze as she stretched it out for him, and as she needed to look upwards to stay in the water it was hard enough to make eye contact with her in that position. So he let himself be hypnotized by her toes for a moment.

"Since you've found it as well, I suppose it could be our secret."

She smiled at that, turning to look at him even as she shifted so that she was treading water again.

"Name's Theoris."

She said by way of introduction, even as part of her wondered why he seemed so fascinated with her toes.

 _You'd think he'd never seen legs or feet before..._  

"Seto."

He introduced himself as, giving a thrust that let him bob up out of the water for a moment and perform a sort of bow before sinking back to his chin and returning to treading water.

"Hmm...Seto..."

She murmured, trying out the sound of his name and deciding she liked how it rolled off the tongue. Briefly, she thought she felt something rub against her leg but shrugged it off, figuring it was likely a passing fish or some underwater plant.

"Theoris."

He breathed, actively making her name sound seductive as he drifted closer, to where she could reach out and touch him easily.

That caught her attention and she drifted closer to him, reaching out under the water to run a light, teasing finger over his chest as she gazed up into his eyes. Something about them simply drew her in, and she couldn't say what that was.

He blinked as she touched him, his hands remaining making circular motions to keep him steady in the water. Then the corner of his lips curled up in a smirk as she touched his chest.

"Not too tired or sore from our... competition... are you?" He asked, gazing into her eyes as well with a slightly...hungry look.

"Hmm...Not really."

Theoris remarked, still running her fingers over his chest as she met his gaze, a shiver of excitement coursing up her spine as that particular look was fixed on her.

"Oh?"

An eyebrow quirked as if he didn't believe her.

"Well, I would have offered to massage any sore muscles if you were, but I suppose you wouldn't be interested."

He brushed against her leg again lightly as he reached out with his hand and took hers from his chest to hold her hand in front of him.

She intertwined her fingers with his own, leaning her head back into the water to let it soak into her hair.

"Mmm...A massage would be nice, that's true..."

She admitted, already starting to feel a bit of soreness settling into her limbs. Theoris wondered what was brushing against her leg--it felt soft, with a texture not unlike silk but not quite the same consistency--but when she tried to peer through the water it was difficult to make out unless she dipped her head.

"You said you weren't tired or sore though."

He teased, bringing her hand up to his lips to softly kiss.

"I'm feeling it now though..."

She replied, a slight tinge of red on her cheeks as he kissed her hand.

"Are you now?"

He teased, but let go of her hand. "Where would you like to relax then?"

"Well, I..." She trailed off as she felt it again, having half a mind to dive and find out the cause once and for all.

"There are some smooth stones further along the bank."

He suggested.

"That works."

She replied, already starting to swim back towards the bank even as she silently promised herself that she'd find whatever it was that kept rubbing her leg. Despite how nice it felt against her skin.

He leaned forward and stroked in that direction as well, dogpaddling so that his head would remain above water to direct her.

"So, you don't mind keeping... secrets?"

"I don't. Besides, people are entitled to them, right?" Theoris responded with an inquiry of her own, following after him with ease.

"And we'll keep this little hide away secret..."

"Fine with me...It's a beautiful place. It should be kept a secret."

She replied, debating whether or not she should dive and speed up underwater...

"And, that you met me here... our little secret?"

He turned, gesturing to the large smooth stones, warmed by the sun, which made up the bank here.

She nodded, climbing out of the water to get on one of the stones. It was just the right temperature, pleasantly warm without burning her skin red.

"And so of course, you're not going to say anything about what we do here, since you're not going to say anything about who you met here..."

He started to pull himself up out of the water as well.

"I can keep my..."

She never finished, her eyes wide with shock as his lower body moved out of the water, unable to lift her gaze from the strong white limbs writhing and curling of their own accord over the stones.

"You..."

His tentacles seemed to spill out from underneath him, reaching over the rocks and getting a grip on them to pull himself forward.

"Ah ah, our. Little. Secret."

He said, putting a finger up to her lips even as a tentacle reached out and stroked her wrist, wrapping about it. She felt the little suction cups kissing her wrist softly as he gripped her.

Her words died on her lips as he touched them, and silently she reached over with her free hand, gently running her fingers over the tentacle gripping her wrist. It was the same texture she had felt against her leg during the swim.

"Mmm... that's ticklish..."

He said, though his expression said he was feeling a different sensation from her touch.

"Seems they're rather...sensitive."

Theoris answered, still stroking the tentacle.

"Aren't your fingers sensitive? Or perhaps your toes?"

He flicked a tentacle over her ankle, trying to tickle the bottom of her foot.

She cried out and pulled her foot back, his tentacle having caressed the arc of her foot which was easily the most ticklish part on it.

He gave a smile at that, enjoying having given her such a notable reaction.

"At least you don't seem too concerned that I'm nude."

"Well, after that reveal your being nude seems a minor concern by comparison."

Pause. "I'd probably not wear anything either if I lived in the water like you."

"I'm just as much a creature of the air."

He sniffed, his chest rising and falling with the lungs underneath. Besides, his nudity wasn't all that demonstrative, as the tentacles hid anything besides themselves. As though he was sitting beside her with his legs crossed.

"You don't seem to be objecting to the massage.."

He noted, reaching around her with the tentacle that had played with her foot and touching her back. She could swear it felt like kisses as he shiftily touched the sucker pads to her shoulder and then pulled away.

She sighed as the tentacle pulled away.

"It feels nice. Relaxing."

Theoris replied, even as her mind brought up the question of how it would feel to be wrapped up in all those limbs. Likely it'd make for a very cuddly hug, perhaps something more frightening for anyone who wasn't her. Speaking of which, part of her was still surprised she was taking this so calmly.

"Well, I was hoping for 'stimulating'...but I guess it doesn't matter, since most of it I intend to do with my hands. You don't walk on someone’s back with your feet, do you?"

"Actually, there's a massage technique that's essentially walking all over a person's back..."

She trailed off and tilted her head to the side. "Care to elaborate on that bit about "stimulating?"

He seemed to consider that particular bit of...well, it had to be deviancy from his perspective.

"Would you like me to demonstrate?" He asked, shifting so that he was sitting a bit closer beside her.

"Please do." She replied, glancing down at the pristine white tentacle wrapped snugly around her wrist.

He leaned in and reached out with a few more tentacles. She felt one touching her neck as his shadow fell over her face. The soft touches on her neck however only were a preview of his lips touching hers.

She breathed in sharply but wasted little time in returning the kiss, her free hand reaching up to caress his cheek while the other lay flat against the ground, still ensnared by the tentacle.

"Too forward, perhaps?"

He asked after their kiss broke, but not before he had sucked gently on her lips and flicked his tongue against hers. Even as he said this, she felt other tentacles wrapping about her body.

"Mmm...No."

And with that, Theoris leaned towards him, capturing his lips in another kiss.

He pushed back against her, his tentacles wrapping about her arms and shoulders, pulling her down as his hands touched her body, stroking her cheek, then lying on her thigh. They parted again after a moment with a sensual sigh of breath.

"Then you wouldn't mind a request that's even more forward?"

"W-what do you have in mind...?"

She asked, her breath dusting his lips as she lay helpless beneath him. Despite the slight stutter in her voice, there was no hint of fear: only anticipation, and dare she say it, excitement.

"Maybe you should give me a massage too."

He suggested, even as some of his tentacles invaded the edges of her swimsuit. She felt them reaching under and teasing at her belly and playing with her rear. He shifted behind her, keeping her in that embrace, and put his hands on her shoulders, palms pressing against her back and thumbs touching her spine as he started his massage. He was trying to get her to lie on her stomach, even as his previous push had her almost laying on her back, just barely on her side.

She shuddered, a soft moan leaving her lips as his fingers eased out knots of tension she hadn't known existed. She shifted her position, moving to lie on her stomach so he could continue.

"Open your mouth a little."

He suggested, working his massage down her left arm, shifting until he was almost sitting on her.

"Hmm, you do realize your clothing won't be keeping me from your body, don't you?" One of his tentacles dipped down and stroked her ass from inside her swimsuit.

"My mouth? Why?"

She shuddered as she felt the silk like texture over her ass.

"Should I just undress then...?" Theoris' thoughts, somewhat understandably, kept going to how tentacle appendages would just rip and tear clothes off in questionable fictional content...

"If you'd like."

He said, moving to the other upper arm now, letting her feel his breath on her ear as he spoke. A moment later he gave her just a little nip.

"But I'll try to be gentle with them, for now."

The tentacles that had slipped in the sides squeezed her breasts a little, but since she was lying on her stomach they didn't manage to do much. A free tentacle however had moved up and touched her lip, as though offering a fingertip for her to suck on.

Theoris shifted a bit, sitting up on her knees, gently wrapping a hand around the tentacle near her lips and pulling it up with her. She didn't suck on it right away, instead choosing to stroke it, wondering what sort of reaction that induce in him.

He let out a soft groan of pleasure from her efforts, even as her shifting let him explore her breasts a little more, lifting them, squeezing them, and with the sucker tips kissing them softly. The tentacle exploring her rear didn't give up either, finding her backdoor and probing at it gently to see her reaction. Even then however she could feel something warm and...Hard pushing against her thigh as he continued to kiss down her back.

Theoris moaned again, enjoying the attention her body was receiving, still stroking the tentacle even as she leaned in to lick at it. Mostly it was the soft white flesh but at one point she prodded one of the suckers with her tongue to gauge how sensitive it was for him.

She felt his body shiver a little, and the tentacle tried to surge at her mouth, stroking her tongue as though it were his own tongue in a passionate kiss. It even tasted much like his tongue. While he was doing this however he withdrew the tentacles from her breast, moving them lower over her belly. Ever so gently he invaded her rear as he kissed her shoulders, his hands moving to squeeze her breasts through the fabric of her swimsuit. She could feel his erection against her even as the tentacles tried to slip between her legs underneath her swimsuit.

"Mmm, suck on me... I promise to return the favor..."

"Mmm...I'll hold you to that."

She said, tilting her head towards him for another kiss before pulling away to rearrange her position. "And...As cute as it is that you insist on holding my wrist, mind letting go...?"

"Hmm, I hope you do."

He teased, giving her just the briefest of kisses on her lips before trying to stick the tentacle back in her mouth.

"I'm not letting go."

In fact, another tentacle moved to bind her other arm, though as it coiled about her forearm it seemed to continue the massage.

"I'm going to pin you down, show you just how helpless you are before me... and I'm going to see you squirm as I bring your body to climax."

Two tentacles slipped into her slit, exploring and fingering her, even as the other started to push in and pull out of her rear.

"Then you'll be claimed as mine, won't you?"

"F-fuck yes...!"

She exclaimed, struggling to raise an arm to her neck so she could slip out of her swimsuit before he decided to tear it off. Part of her was wondering what had inspired him to claim her at all and the rest was simply urging her to go along with it.

"Seto, that feels...Oh gods...!"

The tie behind her neck came loose as the rippling muscles of his tentacles worked her arms, pulling on them in a massage. His bare hands touched her breasts, softly rolling her nipples between his fingers. Her thighs were getting the same treatment as her arms, and it pulled her swimsuit down to give his three tentacles working her more leverage to plunge in and pull out in a steady rhythm.

"And you want to be claimed, you want to be mine, don't you? You'll beg for it if that's what it takes." He kissed her neck again.

"Don't know what brought...it on but yes...please claim me...Make me yours, fuck!"

She cried out as one tentacle prodded at her core, causing her to tense in his arms as she cried out his name in ecstasy, the tentacle being soaked in her fluids while her body trembled rapidly against him.

"Sudden spontaneous urge."

He said, as though he hadn't considered it, pulling his shaft away from her grasping hands, or her hands away from his aching for attention shaft, to keep control of the situation. He did however have that one tentacle that she could suck on. His tentacles in her slit and rear slowed down a little, teasing her trembling body.

"I think you're worth claiming." He said, petting her lightly even as he kept her held in bondage.

She leaned back against him, sighing as she tried to recover from the afterglow.

"Mmm, that's good to know...Still, as fun as this is, isn't it a little unfair that you get to do all the teasing?"

"I'm the one claiming you."

He pointed out, giving her breasts another squeeze and her neck another little love bite. The tentacles inside her continued to stroke and explore her, though gently, giving her time to recover.

"So I'm the one doing all the teasing. I promised you your turn... I didn't say when."

She rolled her eyes but conceded his point.

"Gods, this is amazing..." Theoris stated, tilting her neck to the side to expose it more for him.

"Just relax... and enjoy..."

He suggested, giving her neck more attention. His work with his tentacles soon all matched the same rhythm, squeezing and thrusting in time, his body swaying behind her. Even his fingers seemed to squeeze her breast in time.

She did relax, enjoying his ministrations. Theoris knew she should have probably run at the first sign of those tentacles but he had not hurt her in any way and despite how dominant he was being, had given her chances to back out. In addition, she couldn't deny how good he was making her feel. Another sigh leaving her lips, she turned her face towards him, her eyes locking with his as she leaned up for another kiss.

The kiss was somewhat awkward, him being behind her but they managed it. His lips found hers and he pushed against her, hugging her tight even as he continued the massage that touched her inside and out. Slowly he started to shift, laying them both down.

When they broke the kiss, she found herself lying on top of him.

"So is it...?" She let the rest of the question hang in the air as she gazed into his eyes.

"No. Now relax, and enjoy."

He told her, continuing the massage even as he stretched out on the rock(though given how many of his limbs were working her, that really was just his shoulders stretching), and made his chest a place where she could lay down and enjoy the sun.

She nodded and lay down on him, moaning softly as the sensations were starting to go from relaxing to arousing once again.

He kept at it for a bit longer, enjoying her soft moans and slight motions, before he started to slow down again. He was, after all, quite intent on teasing her, even as she lay on top of his very aroused shaft.

She shifted, reaching down to pull out the tentacles practically molesting her sex so she could replace it with something better: his shaft.

"That's not relaxing."

He said, once more binding back her arms. The tentacles within her were pulled away, and he didn't immediately bring them back. If anything he started to give her slit time to relax without being continually stimulated.

She sighed and relaxed on his chest again, resting her head on his shoulder.

He continued to cuddle her as relaxed, letting the warm sun soak into his somewhat cool body.

She waited for his tentacles to release her arms before raising one to stroke his cheek as Theoris leaned in to kiss the other.

He murmured something(probably about taking a nap) and glanced over at her, but didn't seem to react, just holding her gently.

"You know, I'm thinking I might just have to come by more often."

A pause as she glanced down to where his cock pressed against her.

"Doesn't that hurt though?"

He had pretty much let go of her by now.

"Maybe I should visit more often too..." He pointedly avoided the other question.

She could feel the need to sleep settling in, helped along by the warmth of the sun and his cool body pressed to hers. Tiredly, she gave him another kiss on the cheek and closed her eyes, head resting on his shoulder.

He shifted enough to kiss her as well, and let them both drift off for a little bit, before they shifting sun brought shade over them.

They slept for a while, Theoris sleeping peacefully in Seto's arms until she started to feel restless. Carefully, she got off of him and went into the water. She did not swim, instead choosing to wade by the bank.

Seto relaxed, spreading his tentacles about and letting them dip into the water. His shaft was still evident, particularly now that she'd climbed off of him. He was apparently having a very good dream...

She took a moment to wade in the water before getting back to where he lay, debating whether to awake him by sucking him off or something more conventional.

_Seems to be sleeping pretty deeply...Wonder what he's dreaming about?_

She thought, one hand reaching down to his shaft.

He almost immediately came awake as he felt her hands on him, and he jerked with a start before realizing what was going on.

"I suppose I dozed off there."

"The sun tends to do that..." She replied, wrapping a hand around him and starting to stroke his cock.

He groaned and his tentacles reach up to stop her hand.

"That's... sensitive..."

"Well, given how hard it's gotten, I'd be surprised if it wasn't..."

Still stroking him, she began shifting down the rock until her head was at the same level with his crotch, at which point she leaned in to slowly drag her tongue along his length.

He groaned and gasped as she licked his shaft, and she felt his body twitch underneath her. A little spurt of pre-cum dribbled out as she reached the tip, giving her a taste of his seed.

She quickly licked it up, continuing to tease him with her tongue and lips.

His tentacles wrapped about her body as she worked, and she could feel them squeezing her breasts, leaving little kisses on her nipples as they pressed there.

It didn't take long before she starting sucking him off, one hand cupping his scrotum to massage it.

His hands came down and stroked her hair as she worked his shaft, groaning and starting to thrust into her mouth.

She moaned as he began thrusting into her mouth, unfazed by the additional challenge.

He could feel her moan as she had her mouth wrapped about him and his head rolled back and around.

"I'm... going..." He managed to pant out between moans as his climax came to him.

She choked slightly but managed to swallow it all, pulling back once she was certain he had stopped before proceeding to lick him clean.

He touched her cheek as she finished licking him.

"Well... that was a rather pleasant way to wake up."

He admitted.

"I would imagine..."

She replied, sitting back on the stone.

He sighed and shifted, rousing himself from sleep.

"I hope you enjoyed your... massage." He said, trying not to smile as he took in her form.

"Mmm...That has to be the first time I've heard of sex described as a massage."

She was smiling though, amused by the comment even as she rose from her seat to go back into the water.

"The sex came after it."

He considered.

"And some during." He amended.

"Fair enough."

She waded out into the water until it was up to her neck, the rippling surface being the only thing obscuring her body from his sight.

He shifted and pushed himself into the water as well.

"I hope it... stimulated and relaxed you." He said, perhaps sounding a little smug.

She rolled her eyes.

"You _know_ it did."

Pause.

"And you still owe me a turn I think."

"Well... you did suck my tentacle like a good girl..."

He teased.

"Maybe I should suck your toes?"

"Oh, that reminds me..."

She lifted a leg out of the water then lowered it back down. "You seemed rather interested in my feet earlier..."

"You have to admit, they're different from what I'm used to."

He said, and she felt his tentacles touching her under the water.

"I suppose they would be..."

She trailed off as she felt a tentacle rub against the inside of her leg.

"You did mention something about being able to massage with them..."

He said. "Though I suppose you don't want to do that while in the water."

"That would be best...I just wanted to take a short dip."

She replied, moving to stand closer to him.

"Well, it is good to cool off."

He noted, sinking up to his chin. "After all, wouldn't want to get... too hot."

"Right."

Of course with the smoldering look he was giving her, she wondered if cooling off was pointless...

He stroked around the lake a little, taking a breath and diving as deeply as he could go, touching the rounded river rocks deep beneath the water.

After a few seconds she swam over to him, and there were a few times that she tried diving as deep as Seto but could not quite manage it thanks to human limitations.

He didn't spend that much time underwater, and coming up to the surface often enough made it easy to spot where he was going. Plus, the water was a lot cooler in the depths, so he really was cooling himself down doing this. Still, when she approached him he noticed her and she soon found herself being pulled to the surface by tentacles.

She was wrapped up in his tentacles when they resurfaced, her hair pooling down over her shoulders and back, its length long enough to offer some modest covering for her breasts.

He pulled them both to the surface so they could both take a deep breath, though he couldn't use all of his tentacles to hold her when they were on the surface. Their bodies pressed together, with the water providing a slippery layer as his chest rubbed against hers and his hands wrapped around her waist to pull her in for a kiss.

She returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pressed back into him.

He managed to pull them up for long enough to make the kiss, but then she noticed that they were sinking back down to their necks, and would probably go deeper unless they started paddling or leaned back to float.

She sighed and shook off the tentacles, pulling away to float on her back.

He released her as soon as they started to sink, reasonably sure that she could float under her own power.

"You wanted something?" He asked as he drifted about. She had, after all, dived to meet up with him.

"Felt like diving."

She then allowed herself to sink, taking a deep breath before swimming back towards the bank.

He followed her to the bank as she swam, but with her underwater they couldn't converse further.

She resurfaced with a soft gasp as they neared the bank, water trailing down her body as she began wading back towards the rocks.

He managed to reach the rocks first. Mostly the large one that they had rested on before. Only the fact that it was smooth and worn down made it more pleasant than just, well, laying on a hard stone, but one could argue that it was less muddy than the dirt and sand of the beach. So he pulled himself up onto the rock as she arrived as well.

She pulled herself up to sit on the stone beside his, lying down on her side.

He started to recline as well, gazing at her with a smile on his lips that didn't quite curl into one but instead remained on the very edge.

She sat up again, this time shifting him onto his back as she leaned down to kiss him. It was deep, passionate and the young woman couldn't help running a hand through his hair while the other moved to start stroking his shaft.

He pushed back into her kiss, matching passion with passion, though her stroke through his hair brought a soft pleasured sigh, and the stroke on his shaft one with a bit more of an urgent need. The hand on his shaft was now reaching into his tentacles after all, and had to push them aside, and they were rather sensitive as well.

She frowned as she felt the tentacles also clamoring for a hand job (tentacle job?) and ignored them, focusing on pleasuring his shaft. Reluctantly, she had to break the kiss to continue, her free hand moving to wrap around one of the tentacles to stroke it as well.

He gave a little groan at that, but mostly the tentacles had been trying to protect his actual sexual organ from her intense stimulation, so they still clamored for her attentions as she stroked his shaft, even as one of their number got secondary stimulation.

"What are you doing?" He asked, slightly amused and curious, though also trembling a little at the sensations she was giving him.

"Need to get you ready." She replied, letting go once she judged he was fully erect before moving to straddle him between her legs.

He groaned a bit as she moved into position.

"Am I ready? Are you?"

The water had been quite cool, though he was recovering quickly enough. She on the other hand might need more stimulation, and his tentacles weren't doing anything particularly useful at the moment... or at least that was his thoughts.

"Stimulation would be best...But I just really want you right now."

And with that she sank down, impaling herself with a groan on his shaft.

He did what he could, but her sudden impalement meant that all he could manage was to groan in unison with her and make a somewhat feeble effort to thrust up into her. If only feeble because of his tentacles trying to coil about her body to provide that stimulation, giving him no leverage to thrust.

She began riding him, starting off slow but gradually speeding up.

He couldn't manage much more than shifting his weight under her, but the tentacles did their best to explore up her body, letting the suction cups kiss her legs and back, over her rear and around her stomach as she bounced.

At one point, she tightened her grip on his sides before suddenly rolling over onto her back, giving him the leverage he wanted.

Now he was on top again, and he could get his tentacles underneath him. Before he had used them to pleasure her, leaving his body as the fulcrum point. Now he used them to move his body, thrusting into her with a lustful savage desire she had awakened within him.

She clung to him, crying out his name as he thrust in and out between her legs, which were wrapped tightly around his waist so as to further entrap him.

He growled, her name somewhere mixed into the feral sound of desired coming from the figure that was above her, violating her with lustful intent, claiming her with his mounting passion. Already the rhythm of their bodies had become fast paced and almost frenzied, leaving only loose groping of her breasts as he continued to thrust into her with his burning need.

Her fingernails dug into his shoulders as they fucked upon the riverbank, her moans mingling with his as every movement of their hips only heightened the pleasure they felt even more.

He found his climax fast approaching, but at this point could do nothing more than try to avoid thinking about it in hopes of staving off the event a little longer. His hips were bucking instinctively and his tentacles groped and grasped her to keep his thrusting going at the same pace. He tried to say something, perhaps to warn her he was about to cum, but all that came out was an inarticulate sound.

Suddenly, she tensed beneath him, arching her back while her inner walls tightened around him.

"S-Seto...!"

He couldn't say anything as his own body went tense, his head thrown back, her inner walls tightening and milking the seed from him in thick hot spurts.

Soon, the orgasm gave way to the afterglow and Theoris fell back on the stone, a smile gracing her lips as Seto moved to lie down beside her...

 

DREAM END


End file.
